Monster Girl Quest: Succubus Wars
by Remited
Summary: 500 years has passed and there's a new monster lord in charge, and she needs the help of a new hero, a young man named Caleb. Join the new monster lord as she and her new hero face the threats of the Succubus Kingdom. Lemon story, of course.


**Warning: This story isn't for people who doesn't like possible lemon, or sexual content. It may have weird freaky fetishes, or something. It's not set in stone yet so, you have been warned. I don't own what I'm about to write, Monster Girl Quest, I don't know who owns it and I can't be bothered to look so… here I go.**

* * *

Some people believe in creatures that may or may not exist, some just don't simply care and others… go crazy for it. Here is one 12-year-old boy that goes with the crazy, that kid is named Caleb Heeler.

 **Caleb's Room (7:00 AM)**

Brring! Brring! A really obnoxious alarm clock starts screaming at Caleb for him to wake up, he slowly wakes up and wipes the sleepies off his eyes. "Morning, world… I'm getting up." He springs out of bed, and walks to his bathroom to brush his messy bed head, "Hello Caleb!" He greets himself, "Why your hair is a mess, I'll fix it for you!" He says to himself. His hair is sable colored while his eyes are green. His hair is long and shaggy but he prefers it this way since he can manage it, but not too long just right.

He realizes something, "Wait… I should take a bath first, yeah! That'll fix my bed head for sure!" He says to himself as he strips and heads inside his shower, ready to wash his mini mane of a hair.

 **15 Minutes Later**

Caleb finishes his nice bath, he grabs a fresh towel and dries himself off, ready to start the day. "Today at school is going to be so good! We got mythical day at History where we get to talk about the myths of different cultures, oh! I can't wait!" He brushes hair really fast, and combs it down. He then brushes his teeth, getting all the hygiene out of the way. He then dresses up for the day, wearing whatever he needs to, a shirt, some pants, shoes and all that. But, he doesn't want to forget his most favorite item of his apparel, his hat that isn't exactly all that great but what makes it special for him is that it was given to him by his favorite author of his favorite book 'Monsters: A Myth Made Real'.

Ever since he met this author when he was nine, he was fascinated with monsters and mythological creatures. He truly believed deep down that they existed in some way, but it was never proven to be true. "Oh boy! I can't wait!" He puts on his hat and adjusts it, "Perfect!" But he's forgetting one thing, "My glasses!" He goes over to get them, he puts them on, he has poor vision but he can still see somewhat.

 **Caleb's House (7:21 AM)**

Caleb begins going downstairs, in an eager mood, "Mom! I'm ready to get this day start… gah!" He was about to have a trip downstairs.

His mother is on the other side worried that he might fall, "Be careful, honey!" Wearing her worried face.

Caleb tries to get his balance but… he falls, "Ahhhhh!"

Caleb's mom exclaims, "Honey!" She rushes over and catches him before he finished his trip all the way downstairs, "My boy! I know you're excited but you can't rush downstairs! You're not a little kid anymore!" She embraces her son closely.

Caleb groans, "Then why are you hugging me tightly, mom?!" He blushes with embarrassment even if no one is around to see.

Caleb's mom grabs his hat that he dropped and hands it to him, "You should be careful, dear. One of these days, you're going to have an accident."

Caleb dusts off his hat and puts it back on, "Mom, I'm 12 years old, I can handle myself! It's just school, anyway!"

Caleb's mom goes over to get his backpack from the hat rack, "I know, but… I still worry. I've packed your lunch and your favorite book in your bag. Just… be careful out there!"

Caleb puts it on and nods, "I got it, mom!"

Caleb's mom pulls out a cereal bar, "Are you sure?" She teased playfully before opening it up and sticks it in her son's mouth, "I just want to make sure you're prepared."

Caleb takes a bite from it and carries the rest in his hand, "I know and I appreciate that!" He munches on the cereal bar happily, "Anyway… I'm going now! Bye, mom!" He is about to head out the door before he was once again embraced by his mom, "M-mom!" He says flustered.

Caleb's mom doesn't care and embraces him, "Just one more…" A few moments pass, "Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

Caleb replies embarrassed, "It's just school, mom. There's nothing that I have to get in trouble for."

Caleb's mom ignores this, "Promise…?"

Caleb gives in and nods, "Promise."

Caleb's mom releases Caleb from her embrace and smiles warmingly at him, "Have fun at school!"

Caleb nods, "I will! Bye!" He then finally leaves the door.

Caleb's mom looks ahead of him as he leaves, "Sigh… I hope that he doesn't find out about **them**. He deserves a normal life."

Caleb overheard his mom and opens the door, "What was that you were saying? I didn't catch that."

His mom just smiles at him, "I hope you have a great day at school, I love you sweetie."

Caleb smiles back, "Love you, too, mom!" He closes the door and rushes off.

Caleb's mom exhales, "That was close…"

 **Outside (7:28 AM)**

Caleb begins walking to his school, the town seems fairly normal as it always been, "Ah, what am I doing? I'm excited for school!" He goes to a sprint as quickly as he can.

The townspeople wave hello to Caleb as everybody is accustomed to each other and the fact that Caleb travels at the very same path every single day. As he walks along, he takes a bite out of his cereal bar, it's just rice cereal but it's always good.

 **Outside the school grounds (7:32 AM)**

Caleb makes it to the schoolgrounds, he meets the big building that stands before him, "There it is, it's the school, and that means that I get to learn more about history, about the history of monsters." He begins to check the time, "Aw… it's still too early, bummer." He sighs sadly, "Well… I guess I have to kill time then." He begins to walk along, minding his own business.

He eventually meets up with some girl who calls out to him, "Hey! You got a second?"

Caleb has no idea who she is but he really has nothing better to do, "Sure, I got some time." He goes over to sit down with her, "So… what's up?"

The girl looked fidgety, as if she's anxious about something, "N-Nothing much…" She looks down at the ground.

Caleb begins to look at her, she has short straight brown hair and she looks pretty, but… "I haven't seen you before. Are you a new student?"

The girl nods, "Y-yes… I am. I just got here today. I asked you to come chat with me because… I haven't made a friend yet and you look… good."

Caleb looks at the girl, "I'm… good? What does that supposed to mean?"

The girl sweatdrops as she begins to change the subject, "Your name."

Caleb's eyes widen, "Huh?"

The girl asks, "You need to give me your name. Isn't that what you should do when you meet someone new?"

Caleb nods, "Of course. My name is Caleb. Sorry, I don't really introduce myself often, everybody I've seen already knows me. Every in town are tight like that." He chuckles a bit, "Sorry, just ignore that. Anyway, what's your name?"

She places her hands to her mouth, "It's…" She then smiles, "Elma."

Caleb's eyes widen, "What did you say your name was…?"

The girl that's named Elma sweatdrops, "U-uh… Elma?" She looks obviously guilty of something.

Caleb begins to smile after that, "Oh. That's a nice name."

Elma is caught off guard by that, "Oh. Thanks." She giggles

The bell rings for first period, Caleb begins to sit up, "Oh, class has started."

Elma blurts out, "No!" As she reaches her hand out towards Caleb.

Caleb turns towards her, saying, "I'll see you around. Maybe… lunchtime?"

Elma smiles, "Ok… I'll be looking forward to it~" She says it vaguely seductive but Caleb didn't catch it.

 **History Class (10:50 AM)**

Caleb's patience finally paid off as he is now in the class he has been waiting for, History. The teacher begins to begin his lesson, "Good day class. Aren't we happy today? Now… you all wanted mythology today, right?'

Caleb nods, "Yes, please, yes…"

The teacher continues, "Well… you aren't having it! This is history! Not mythical nonsense. Monsters don't exist! They are merely poppycock!"

Caleb's hopes have been crushed, "B-but… you said…"

The teacher replies, "Sorry, I changed my mind. It was silly of me to think that myth and reality can coexist together! Now…"

A knock is heard from the door, "Who could that be?" The teacher asks as he answers it, "Oh? Who are you?"

It's the girl from before, Elma, "Sorry I'm late… I… got sidetracked."

Caleb replies, "It's Elma, she's in my class?"

The teacher looks through his papers, "I don't see you in my student list. What's your name, girl?"

Elma introduces herself, "It's Elma."

The teacher nods and looks through the list, "Well… I don't recall a girl named Elma to be in my class."

Elma looks the teacher straight in the eye, "Really? You don't? Well… can I be in this class?"

The teacher looks her at the eye, "Well, I don't see why you should…" he then changes his mind at the late minute, "But, I suppose you could…"

Elma smiles, "Thank you." She then goes over to Caleb, "Hi there, Caleb boy~"

Caleb sweatdrops, "Did… you just call me…"

Elma fiddles around and replies, "Oh, it's a cute nickname for you. Like it?"

Caleb nods, "It's fine…" He looks through his books in sighs.

Elma sees this and asks, "What's wrong, Caleb?"

Caleb sighs again, "You wouldn't understand… I'm the only one that does around here at school."

Elma sits next to him, "Well, try me~"

Caleb shrugs, "Ok… well… I have a… interest in mythology and monsters have always fascinated me for some reason. And the teacher just canceled his lecture on them and well… yeah, I'm bummed out."

Elma smiles, "Really? You do?" She begins to grin.

Caleb squints his eyes at her, "What? Are you going to laugh at me?"

Elma nods, "No! Not at all! I just… happen to like monsters too. Maybe I could 'convince' Mr. teacher to have that lecture you wanted so badly."

Caleb beams, "Yes! Thank you!" He notices that he was being too loud, "Sorry…"

Elma giggles, "But… you have to do something for me first."

Caleb nods, "Of course, anything."

Elma giggles again, "Anything~?" Her giggling is more so than before.

Caleb nods, "Yes…" He looks at Elma confusingly at her giggling.

Elma puts a finger to her mouth, "Meet me here tonight after school. I'm planning something there just for you~"

Caleb's eyes widen, "What? Is it… a date?"

Elma giggles some more, "Well, if you want it to be, Caleb boy~"

Caleb replies suspiciously, "O…kay."

Elma walks over to the teacher, "Say… can you…" She begins to stare at the teacher in the eye, "…Can you resume the mythological lecture for my… friend?" She whispers in his ear.

The teacher drops his ruler and replies, "Sure!" His movements seem more… sluggish than before and he begins doing his lecture, "I suddenly change my mind. I'll do my myth lecture after all and… partner up! You'll study in a group! I don't care who you go with but I want Caleb to be partnered with Elma!"

Elma walks back to Caleb, "You're welcome~!" She begins to embrace Caleb which weirds him out.

Caleb sweatdrops, "O…kay."

 **Lunchtime (11:20 AM)**

Caleb begins to sit down and eat his lunch, "Boy… that was weird. That girl just convinced him to change his mind, not that I'm complaining but… it's… fishy." He begins to eat his sandwich.

"Hi there~!" Elma greets Caleb as she sits next to him.

Caleb puts down his sandwich, "Oh… hey Elma. Say… how did you do that?"

Elma asks innocently, "Do what, silly?"

Caleb replies, "How did you convince him to bring back the mythology lecture?"

Elma giggles, "Oh… I'm just good at negotiating. I did it with you, haven't I?"

Caleb nods, "True." He takes a bite of his sandwich.

Elma sits closer to him, "Remember our deal. I helped you so you must go to the school tonight and meet me there. I got a surprise for you~"

Caleb munches on his sandwich, "What's the surprise?"

Elma giggles, "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you. You have to wait until later~"

Caleb then asks, "Ok… so, why did you help me? Why did you want to meet me on a date tonight? You could have asked any guy to do that for you."

Elma giggles, "I told you, didn't I? You looked good. That's it."

Caleb raises an eyebrow, "Kay, but I still don't understand you, Elma. I guess I'll find out then, won't I?" he takes another bite of his sandwich.

Elma giggles, "Oh, you will, Caleb boy… you will~"

 **Caleb's House (8:00 PM)**

After dinner, Caleb begins to head out the door, "Uh… mom. I'm going to go out now."

Caleb's mom smiles, "You mean on your first date, sweetie?" She begins to hug him tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

Caleb groans, "M-mom…"

His mom lets him go, "S-sorry… I am just so proud. You have a nice night, dear."

Caleb heads out the door, "I'll try. I never had a date before so I guess I got nothing to lose but my dignity." He leaves his house.

 **School Grounds (8:21 PM)**

Caleb walks along at night, "Uh… where am I supposed to be meeting her? And… when?" He looks around, "Hello? Elma? You around here?"

From a dark corner, a silhouette appears, ready to walk towards Caleb. He begins to turn around, "Huh?"

It was Elma, of course. "You came~" She smiles happily at Caleb.

Caleb smiles back, "Yeah… I told you. I will never break my promise."

Elma giggles, "I'm glad. So… wanna have your surprise, Caleb boy?"

Caleb nods, "Sure. Let's see what this surprise is."

Elma nods back, looking very anxious, "Ok… close your eyes and get ready~"

Caleb closes his eyes, "Ok."

Elma begins to… transform, wings grow out of her back, horns grow from her head and her hair turns pink. She also has a tail coming out. Her ears also become pointy. "Open them~!"

Caleb then opens and takes in at what she is, "Y-you're a… m-monster?"

Elma nods, smiling wide, "Yes, I am~! But that's not your surprise, your surprise has not even begun yet."

Caleb couldn't understand what she meant by that, "W-what do you mean my surprise haven't begun? You're a monster! That's all the surprise I need to satisfy me!"

Elma bears her teeth out, grinning at Caleb, with a seductive wink, "I'm not satisfied. I will be when you give me your semen~"

Caleb's smile suddenly vanishes and he replies with a, "Say what?"

Elma begins to explains, "See, when I first saw you, I knew you had delicious semen just waiting to be drunken by me, Elma. Daughter of the Queen Succubus, Alma Elma!"

Caleb hangs his mouth wide as he points to himself, "Y-you'll be taking my… semen? What… does that mean exactly?"

Elma walks closer to him, "It means that I'll tackle you, strip you down and then begin milking your penis for your vital semen and you'll feed me until you either drain dry or somehow live long enough to satisfy me but that won't happen."

Caleb begins walking back, sweatdropping, "U-Um… can you… not do that, please?"

Elma asks, grinning at Caleb, "What's the matter, Caleb boy? Scared? Look, I'm not giving you a choice, I'm going to rape you if you won't let me feed."

Caleb shakes his head, "I thought we were friends! You understood me and you helped me. Y-you can't do this!"

Elma giggles until it became laughter, "Foolish boy… I'm a succubus. That's what we do. And I won't be friends with a disobedient human." She begins to fly towards Caleb, "Now, give me your semen~!"

Caleb begins to make a run for it, "S-stay away from me! I don't want this!"

Of course, Elma is flying faster than Caleb could run away from her, "You can't escape me~!"

Elma tackles him to the ground with quick ease, "You're so pathetic! You couldn't even run away from me~" She begins to strip him down.

Caleb shudders as Elma's tail begins sliding down his pants, "S-so cold… don't do this… please."

Elma holds his arms down as her tail will be doing the work for her, "Come on… you will like it, trust me~" She feels his penis with her tail, "Yep, just as I thought. It's good~"

Caleb exclaims, "T-that's what you meant by good?!" He tries to break free from her on top of him.

Elma laughs, "It's useless to resist, once your penis goes inside my tail, you'll be powerless and will succumb to its pleasure and cum momentarily."

Caleb gulps, "W-what if I find it revolting…?"

Elma laughs louder, "You're already twitching with pleasure. No matter what your mouth says, your brain is telling you that your penis wants it~" She begins to take off Caleb's pants, "Now… anything else you would like to say before I bring you to heaven~?"

Caleb nods, "Y-yes… please… don't do this. I know what succubus are like but that doesn't mean you should follow those kind. You can be whoever you want to be. I don't have a friend at school so when I first met you. I was kinda happy. I don't even care if you're a monster."

Elma takes a moment to take that in and begins to bust out laughing, "Woo! You're killing me, Caleb boy!"

Caleb shouts angrily, "You find that funny?!"

Elma tries to stop laughing, "Sorry, but it's too rich. Succubi and humans don't get along and when they do, it doesn't usually turn pretty for them. It's cute that you want to be friends with a succubus like me but we gotta eat and we eat semen."

Caleb begins begging, "N-no… please!"

Elma opens up the tips of her tail that reveals something oozing out of it, she makes it 'eat' Caleb's penis and begins pumping it hard, "Yes… cum… cum for me, Caleb boy~"

Caleb begins twitching, as he finds this really pleasurable and yet revolting as it feels unnatural to him, "S-stop! I… don't want this!" He watches as Elma's tail tries to pump his semen out of his penis.

Elma doesn't even listen to him at this point as she keeps pumping away, "You're pretty resistant but you cannot resist a succubus' temptation."

Caleb strains as he keeps his mind out of the unbearable pleasure he is going through, "I-I gotta escape somehow… let's see…" He makes another effort to escape, "C-come on… no! Bad choice of words! Gotta… flee…" He grips the ground as he tries to grab some dirt, "Y-yes… now…" He throws it at Elma's face.

Elma gets dirt in her eyes, "Ow! Y-you cheap…" She lets go of Caleb's arms as he is now free to make a strike at her.

Caleb pushes Elma off and gets his dick free, "Yes!" He quickly puts his pants back on.

Elma growls at Caleb, "You'll pay for that!" She charges for Caleb again.

Caleb tries to crawl away, "S-sorry but stay away from me!" He begins to get up from the ground.

Elma grabs on to his pants and tackles him, "No! You aren't going to get away from me! And just for that cheap trick, I'll keep pumping you until you die!"

Caleb tries to back way, "I don't wanna die! Not like this!"

A bolt of fire suddenly strikes Elma, "Gah!'

Caleb is free again and looks around, "W-what?"

A dark figure flies down in between Caleb and Elma, ready to charge another fireball at Elma.

Elma recognizes her, "I-it's the monster lord! This isn't over, boy!" She flies off and vanishes.

As Caleb is on the ground he looks up at the one who saved him, she's a green dragon woman with long purple hair with horns on her head and yellow eyes with slit pupils like a reptile, she is hovering just a bit to the ground, "Take my hand." She says sternly.

Caleb replies looking at her hands which are more like claws than hands, "Y-you're another monster! Are you going to take my semen too?!" He says angrily.

The so-called monster lord just snatches Caleb and she flies above the city, she goes over to Caleb's house and drops him on his front porch, she the hangs around for a bit and says, "When you are ready. Come to the town's border." She the flies off.

Caleb stutters confusingly, "W-what does that supposed to mean?! Get back here!"

 **Caleb's House (8:41 PM)**

Caleb gets up from his porch and begins to open the door.

Caleb's mom greets him, "Hello, dear! How was your night?"

Caleb replies, "I don't want to talk about it."

His mom gasps as his son always wanted to talk about his day to her, "What's wrong? Did she dump you? What happened? You can tell your mom."

Caleb begins to shout, "I said I don't want to talk about it!" He goes up to his room, closes it and locks it.

Caleb's mom frowns, "He's upset, I can tell. And… he smells… muskier for some reason when he walked upstairs."

 **Caleb's Room (8:43 PM)**

Caleb lays himself on his bed, having vivid flashbacks about what just happened, "M-make it stop…" He then looks at his book, "Monsters… are disgusting creatures." He goes to his books and begins to store them away and lock them up where he can't find it. "I never want to see another monster in my life again."

 **5 Years later (7:00 AM)**

"Sigh… another day of school, joy…" Caleb, 17 years old is getting up from his bed and begins to get ready for school. "Ugh… that event 5 years ago… still haunts my nightmares."

He begins to go down stairs, slowly walking down. His mom greets him, "Good morning, honey!" She beams at him.

Caleb sighs, "Morning, mom…"

She frowns at him, "Caleb… you've been different since that day 5 years ago."

Caleb shouts out, "I'm fine, mom! Geez! It's nothing, at all! So, just mind your own business, already!"

As Caleb begins to walk out, his mom blocks the door, "Caleb Heeler. You aren't leaving this house until you finally fess up and tell me what happened!"

Caleb tries his best to get around her, "But… I'll be late."

His mom shakes her head, "I took the liberty and I've faked you being sick so you can spend the whole day with mommy!" She begins to embrace him.

Caleb groans, "W-why did you do that?"

Caleb's mom shouts, "Why?! Because I'm worried about you! You never tell me how was your day, you don't want to spend time with me. You've changed, Caleb, and it's not the fact that you're 17. You were like this since you were 12, with that girl you went on a date with."

Caleb sighs, "If I finally tell you, will you please drop it?"

Caleb's mom nods excitedly, "Yep!" She sits down on the couch and pat the seat next to her, "Come sit next to your mom!"

Caleb walks over and sits down, "Ok… I'll tell you, but you won't believe it."

Caleb's mom replies, "Try me."

Caleb's eyes widen as he gets flashbacks of the succubus, "O-ok…" He takes a deep breath and then gives her the short answer, "That girl I met that night… was a… monster."

Caleb's mom begins to snicker, "A-a monster… how silly, Caleb. You were too old to be believing in that."

Caleb shouts, "I was obsessed with them! I now loathe them because of what happened to me, it had wings like this!" He makes a pair of wings with his hands, "Horns like this!" He makes his hands point up and place them on his head. "And… a tail like this!" He makes his arm as a tail and has his fingers flex, "This tail violated me! I was mortified, mother!"

Caleb's mom puts a hand to her mouth, "O-oh dear…" She begins to frown.

Caleb looks at his mom in the eye, "Now do you believe me?! Or do you think I am crazy?! Everyone in town thinks I am! I… I don't know what to do anymore!"

Caleb's mom frowns, "I… believe you." She begins to sigh, "Remember what happened with your dad?"

Caleb nods, "You told me that he died when another nation invaded ours, right?"

Caleb's mom nods, "It's not just any nation… it was from the very same monsters that attacked you last night." She frowns.

Caleb's eyes widen, "So those nasty monsters got my dad as well! I knew it! Monsters are evil!"

Caleb's mom frowns, "T-they aren't all bad…"

Caleb asks, "How would you know?"

Caleb's mom is hesitant to respond to the answer she wants to give Caleb, "Well… you know that our town is protected by a large dome, right?"

Caleb nods, "Yeah… it's to keep those hideous monsters out. I know this now."

Caleb's mom sighs sadly, "We might be at peace with them but there are some who don't want to and they follow a certain crowd. We keep a dome to keep them all out just in case. Times have passed and we don't believe in them anymore."

Caleb's eye widens, "H-how do you know this, mom?"

Caleb's mom sighs as she begins to reveal something, her true form. "Sorry you have to see me like this, Caleb." She looks about the same but with the succubi appendages and silver hair.

Caleb falls on the floor as he is horrified, "Y-you're one of them!"

Caleb's mom frowns, "D-don't be horrified of me. I'm not like the other succubi. I will never hurt you."

Caleb shouts, "I find that very hard to believe!" He begins backing away to the door.

Caleb's mom goes over to him, "Caleb, please! I know you're scared! Believe me, I can understand how you fear us."

Caleb places his back against the front door, "How can you? You did the same thing to many people I bet!"

His Mom shakes her head, "No! W-well ok, I used to, but your father changed me. I fell in love with him and he did the same for me. Please… don't hate me." She begins to tear up, "I don't want to lose my only son and the only family I have left."

"Then don't." A voice rings out.

Everyone looks around, "Who's there?!" Caleb shouts.

A figure flies down, she looks awfully familiar, "Hey, boy. It's been a while. Well, to you, that is."

Caleb's eyes widen, "Y-you're the…"

"I'm the monster lord that saved your ass 5 years ago." The monster lord replies. She then looks over at Caleb's mom, "Oh, greetings Sahara. It's been a while."

Caleb exclaims out of surprise, "Sahara?! You said your name was Sara!"

Sara or Sahara chuckles nervously, "Well, I wanted to give myself a human name when I converted so… sorry to keep this a secret to you, Caleb."

Caleb exclaims, "What is going on here?!"

The monster lord replies, "Nothing. Just that you are oblivious of the truth."

Caleb's eyes widen, "The… truth?"

The monster lord nods, "Monsters are as real as they come. You saw that when one attacked you that night."

Caleb nods, "Why did you save me?"

The monster lord sighs, "Because… I might need your help."

Caleb's eyes quiver a bit as he hears this, "W-what?" He then looks back at Sahara, "C-can you turn back to normal?"

Sahara nods, "Sorry." She reverts to human form, still looks upset.

The monster lord explains, "The Succubus Queen's army is growing stronger every day and I need a hero to help me defeat her. You are that hero, Caleb."

Caleb gasps, "And you know my name?"

The monster lord nods, "Of course. I did eavesdrop on your conversation with your succubus mother, haven't I?"

Caleb frowns, "Oh."

The dragon who is the monster lord introduces herself, "I'll give you my name. I'm called Yuxia Flameheart III. And… Sahara?"

Sahara faces Yuxia, "Yes, Yuxia?"

Yuxia asks, "Will it be alright if I borrowed your son for a while? I'll be needing his potential strength in order to vanquish the Succubus Queen."

Sahara frowns, looking down, "I don't know… I know he has my husband's blood in him and he's valiant, but I couldn't bear to see him getting hurt."

Caleb shouts to Yuxia angrily, "I'm not going anyway!"

Yuxia and Sahara both exclaim, "What?!"

Caleb nods, "You both heard me. I'm not going. I am not going to go out there and let myself get killed."

Yuxia sighs, "You really have no choice, they'll get to your town eventually. Elma did."

Sahara says to Caleb, she sounds really sad, "Caleb, I know you hate monsters but you have to make the right choice. I can't bear you getting hurt and you probably don't care if I worry anymore. You hate for who I am anyway…"

Caleb frowns, "I… don't hate you."

Sahara tears up, smiling, "Caleb…" She embraces her son, "I'm so happy that you still love your mother!"

Yuxia rolls her eyes, "Touching but we don't have time for this! You better come with me or else…"

Caleb sighs, "OK."

Yuxia crosses her arms, "Good. Now… feed me. I haven't eaten anything because I had to come here and I had no time."

Caleb sighs, "Yeah, yeah… whatever." He goes over to the kitchen.

 **10 Minutes later…**

Caleb returns with a plate of food he quickly made, he gives it Yuxia, "Here's your stupid food."

Yuxia looks at it and scowls, "Oatmeal? What do you take me for? I don't want peasant food like oatmeal."

Caleb shouts at Yuxia, "I gave you what you wanted, so here!" He hands it to Yuxia forcefully.

Yuxia growls and takes it, "Fine, but next time, I demand better food and change your attitude while you're at it." She takes a bit of it and frowns, "Ugh… this is pathetic food…"

Caleb crosses his arms, "Typical monster, you just want some of my semen, don't you?"

Yuxia retorts, "Well, that's not a bad idea, it's most likely much satisfying than this slop."

Caleb sighs, "I much rather be in school than to deal with this crap…"

Sahara frowns, and tries to comfort Caleb, "Son, I know you really don't want to do this but please do it for us. Don't do it for her."

Caleb nods, "I know, that's what's keeping me from refusing."

Yuxia sighs, "Fine, whatever makes you cooperate." She finishes her oatmeal, "Alright, let's go, then. We are burning daylight." She holds out her claw to Caleb, "Come on, I'll fly you out of the town and the rest is up to you."

Caleb remembers, "Oh… you're going to just grab me and make me go through that traumatizing trip again, aren't you?"

Yuxia sighs, "Just grab my hand."

Caleb rolls his eyes and does this, Yuxia holds onto Caleb tightly as she flies out the window and soars into the sky.

Sahara waves bye to her son, "Bye, Caleb! Please come home safely…"

 **Outside (8:00 AM)**

Yuxia flies real high in the sky as she reaches the dome which is around 10,000 feet in the air, "Alright, we're about to leave your town."

Caleb looks up and sees she just going to fly right towards the thick dome, "W-what are you doing?! We're going to hit the dome! G-get me off this crazy ride!"

Yuxia looks at Caleb, "You want me to drop you 10,000 feet?"

Caleb sweatdrops as she doesn't look like she's joking, "So, what do you have in mind, then?"

As Yuxia is about to fly at the dome, she says, "This." She and Caleb goes through the dome unscathed, "When you are a powerful monster lord like me, a dome is nothing compared to my might. How did you think I got here?"

Caleb shrugs, "Well… I didn't really care how you got here."

Yuxia sighs, "You are so stubborn." She points to the outside world, beyond the dome, "This… is the monster world. Welcome." She smiles slightly as she introduces the world to Caleb, "As you might know, your dome prevented you from seeing any nearby monsters that might surround your town and they can't see it. Only a high level monster can see through the dome's invisibility cloak."

Caleb nods, "So… if they can't see it, how do they not accidently go towards the location?"

Yuxia exhales as she explains, "Your town is a ghost to them, it's as if it doesn't even exist."

Yuxia lands at a forest as she finishes her flight, Caleb looks around, "Wow… it's so vast. Where do I even begin to look for the Succubus Kingdom?"

Yuxia shakes her head, "You would just be offering yourself as a sacrifice, you must go through the motions as a hero and get stronger. You aren't a hero yet so you must earn your title."

Caleb asks, "So… you're going to help me, right?"

Yuxia begins laughing, "Don't be silly. That'll be too easy, I'm merely your guide and I thought you didn't like me."

Caleb clears his throat, "I-I don't. I just asked a question."

Yuxia notices, "Your hesitation says otherwise. Do you find me stunning even as a monster girl?"

Caleb scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous! I find monsters disgusting now! I wouldn't be caught dead with one."

Yuxia snickers to herself as she hears this from Caleb, "I see how it is… well… goodbye, Caleb!" She flies away.

Caleb's eyes widen, "W-wait! I didn't mean you!" But… she's already gone, "Damn it… I hope there's no monster girl around here…" He looks around for one and… "Shit."

He sees a gelatinous monster girl, "Hey there, human… you look tasty~" She licks her lips. "Can I… have a taste, pretty please?"

Caleb sighs, "It's going to be one of those days…"

* * *

 **And Caleb's first encounter as appeared before him. With the monster lord gone, Caleb will have to fend for himself. Will he succeed or will he succumb to the slime girl as her plaything? Find out next time and… happy reading!**


End file.
